


Mixed Up In the Morning

by Seliphra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clothing mixup, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, all fluff, nothing explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliphra/pseuds/Seliphra
Summary: After a tryst in the Room of Requirements, Lance grabs the wrong tie by mistake. Mostly all fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw some [Voltron art](http://lumorie.tumblr.com/post/157912641367/the-joke-may-be-old-but-that-doesnt-mean-i-cant) with a Hogwarts AU theme of this and I had to write it...

Lance smiled fondly as he stared at Keith's still sleeping face. He was so pretty with his dark hair spread out on the pillow, his breathing soft and even, and his body completely relaxed. Their clothing was strewn about all over the floor, mixed up and haphazard, as they hadn't cared where it landed when they had been stripping each other the night before. The sun streamed in through the one window that the Room of Requirement had, highlighting Keith's hair, turning it almost purplish where it touched.

“Shit, what time is it?” Lance asked, startling awake properly. He sat up quickly as he spoke, alarmed suddenly by the presence of the sunlight. The movement and sound caused Keith to wake with a gasp, then send a glowering glare in Lance's direction, his pretty violet eyes displaying his irritation with Lance for waking him up.

“Who cares?” Keith yawned, his head dropping back into the pillow as he closed his eyes again. Keith apparently did not share Lance's worry about missing breakfast, or classes, or being caught like this. After all, this wasn't exactly supposed to happen, but then the Room of Requirement always provided what they needed to have all the fun they wanted, and very safely.

“ _I_ care! What if we're late to class? Up, get up! I'm supposed to meet Pidge at breakfast too, she will _not_ let it rest if we're both late, and I have Allura first thing for Transfiguration, and she is _such_ a hard ass about being on time!” Lance said as he threw the covers off his naked body and hurriedly started grabbing his clothing from the previous day. At least, he was fairly sure these were his clothing items, he wasn't exactly pausing to check the labels. 

“Lance, you're a Ravenclaw, can't you like, figure the time out by the sun or something?” Keith yawned as he sat up and shivered lightly, his eyes opening again to watch Lance dressing. Keith finally started moving too though and hunting for his own clothing, if only to not be quite so cold again. Besides, Keith had told Lance before that he couldn't keep sleeping once Lance left the bed.

“It doesn't work like that Keith, get real. _Gryffindor's_ , honestly!” Lance muttered as he finished pulling everything on. Keith rolled his eyes and got out of bed, starting to pull the clothing that Lance hadn't worn on to his own body. Lance had at least been sure to check the vest badges and ensure he got the one with the Ravenclaw insignia on the left breast. Their ties had ended up together, but he was sure to aim for the blue and silver one, looking back at Keith now before his hand quite hit the fabric of their ties. He shoved it in his pocket for now. 

“See you at breakfast,” Keith yawned as he continued dressing, still pulling on his shirt, though the sight of Keith made Lance pause a moment. He _did_ have to appreciate a hot Keith when he saw one after all, and Keith was _exceedingly_ good looking when he was getting dressed in the mornings. 

“Yeah, love you babe~!” Lance chirped finally as he slipped out of the Room of Requirements, and bolted towards Ravenclaw tower before circling down towards the great hall. Lance pulled the tie out of his pocket and started tying it up properly, not really looking since he didn't need to anymore, just as Pidge came up from the dungeons with the rest of Slytherin house. Allura, the head of Slytherin house was trailing a bit behind the group, a few of the students in her house double checking something on one of their homework assignments. 

“Hey Pidge! There you are!” Lance grinned when he spotted her short brown hair and glasses, waving wildly at her. He was just glad his own head of house was less of a stickler about everything, how did Pidge survive with Allura as her head of house? Then again, Pidge had the highest grades out of everyone in her year. Lance always wondered why the hat decided to place her in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw, but then again, she was pretty cunning and ambitious. She planned to be the youngest ever Minister for Magic, and Lance had no doubt she would be able to do it. 

“Hey Lance,” Pidge grinned as she walked over to join him at the entry way to the Great Hall. Everyone always sat wherever they liked, so their group of friends always waited out front so they could all sit together for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Pidge got a confused look though and she stared hard at Lance suddenly. 

“What? Something on my face?” Lance asked, immediately concerned. Keith knew better then to leave hickey's were anyone would see them, so there shouldn't be anything. Right? He hoped not anyways. A look of realization dawned on her suddenly though, and Lance felt more worried than before somehow. 

“Lance, since when were you in Gryffindor?” She smirked wickedly as she spoke just as Hunk rounded the corner with the other Hufflepuffs. Hunk hurried right over to them as the others filed into the Great Hall and Lance couldn't help but notice Hunk's head of house, the overly kind Astronomy professor Shiro, awkwardly smiling and trying to speak to Allura. She did not seem to mind though, if anything she looked very pleased. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Lance was, and always had been, a Ravenclaw! And proud of it. Sure, he had the 'weird' head of house, Kolivar, who taught Ancient Runes and sometimes told them that if they truly pursued knowledge they should be willing to risk life and limb over it, but Lance was proud of his house! Even if he _did_ have grades that were sadly low. He always tested well, he just forgot to do his homework a lot. Keith was a _really_ good distraction though.

“Whoa, Lance, did your laundry get mixed up?” Hunk asked, looking surprised when he got close to them. Lance frowned in response, still not entirely sure what either of them meant, when Pidge sighed and grinned. She reached out and pulled his tie out, untucking it from the vest to show him. Red and gold, boldly Gryffindor, of which Lance was definitely not, though his boyfriend definitely was.

“Oh no. Oops,” Lance felt his face flushing bright red when Keith turned the corner, not wearing his tie. Mainly because Lance had it. Lance noticed a bit of blue and silver poking out of Keith's pocket though, but when Keith spotted Lance, and Pidge's shit eating grin he turned as red as Lance was. And as their luck had it, Coran turned the corner and spotted them too. He chuckled though, definitely the most easy going head of house, and a great Defence Against the Dark Arts and headed in to the Great Hall to say something to Headmaster Alfor. 

“So, I'm guessing neither of you went to your dorm rooms last night huh? Where did you even find a spot for that kind of privacy anyways?” Pidge asked, still grinning. Hunk only caught on now as the four of them walked into the Great Hall while Lance undid Keith's tie. 

“None of your beeswax Pigeon,” Keith muttered. They were in for a long bout of teasing though, both of them could tell. It could have been worse though, Lance supposed. He might have gone all day without noticing the mix up at all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just in case anyone was confused:  
> Coran: Head of Gryffindor, teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts  
> Allura: Head of Slytherin, teaches Transfiguration  
> Shiro: Head of Hufflepuff, teaches Astronomy  
> Kolivar: Head of Ravenclaw, teaches ancient Runes
> 
> Thace and Ulaz are also professors. They teach charms and History of Magic respectively. Matt is an Auror somewhere and was in Hufflepuff with Shiro. Idk, I may write more hogwarts AU stuff in the future too?


End file.
